2013.07.31 - False Idols
The suit shop is the sort of affair that needs no advertising, nor a storefront. Its nondescript nature is in fact, part of the appeal. The only people who know about it are the people who can afford the very best. It's tucked down an alleyway, behind an expensive jewelery store, in the heart of Manhattan. It's the kind of spot that serves single malt and canapes while being shown suits or being fitted by master tailors. Howard Stark has been coming to this place for decades. Of course, the tailors don't know that. They do know however, that he's a Stark, and he has money, so there's no problem serving him. He's currently on a platform, being measured. "I've been told my style is a bit tired. I'd like something a bit more modern, but I don't want to be...a...what are they saying? They're re-using 'hipster' these days, aren't they? Not one of those." The Starks aren't the only ones who have good, and expensive, tastes. The out of the way shop is also a favorite of Stark's rival, Justin Hammer. It's actually a wonder he hasn't run into one of the clan while he's been here, though he hasn't been visiting this particular haberdasher for nearly as long. He's new money, so places like this are a relatively recent luxury. The bell on the door chimes as the weapons dealer walks in. He's sporting his usual attitude- high strung and just bordering on obnoxious as he greets the salesman on the floor. "Ricardo, long time no see," Hammer says to the other man, his voice unmistakeable. He's greeted in return, and soon it's clear Justin is looking for a new suit for the Stark Expo. Apparently the one he was planning on wearing sustained some damage in an unusual event last week, and Justin would rather get a new one that take the chance that the previous may look even slightly untidy. While the salesman's tone is politely subdued, Hammer's side of the conversation is pretty clearly heard. That voice. It's...certainly distinct. Howard turns his head as much as he dares without interrupting the tailor who is measuring him. "Mister Hammer," he says politely, but a touch dryly. "I didn't know you were a customer here." Justin looks away from the salesman and toward the sound of his name. He spots Howard, recognizes him, and managed to keep from frowning. Quite the opposite, in fact. "Hey, hey, if it isn't Howard Stark, the young prodigy of the Stark Clan," he says with a broad grin that shows too many teeth. "Did you get that processor time you need to get your project out on time?" Hammer is still slightly suspicious of the youngster's treatment of the mighty Miss Potts that afternoon, and Pepper gave him no leads on Howard's behavior. So he'll do some investigating of his own. Plus, it's just the sort of annoyance that seems appropriate. "I did. And don't worry, it's nothing for you to worry about. We're not in the weapons business anymore, you know." Howard's tone remains dry. He pauses a moment to converse with the tailor and to pick out a chocolate coloured swatch for his suit. He gives Justin a half-grin. Hammer offers a bit of a chuckle. "I know, we're not competitors anymore. Not really. So, ya know, I thought, why don't we just set our difference aside. Call a truce, if I may be so bold." He waves his right hand as he talks, his left in his pants pocket. The salesman stands there, patiently waiting for his client to finish his conversation and get back to the business of looking at suits. When you deal with a class of clientele who drop a thousand dollars like normal people drop $10 bills, you learn to be patient. Howard at least, is keeping mostly still as they converse. "Stark stopped fighting Hammer Industries the day that we got out of the weapons business. I'd venture that we never really fought you much at all, but that was before my time." He flashes a bit wider of a grin. It really is a one-sided rivalry. It almost always has been, even when Stark Industries was still a primary weapons manufacturer. There was more than enough room for both companies, but Hammer wouldn't let it go. Constantly getting compared to Stark and being classed as second rate took it's toll on the upstart. Justin gives another chuckle, with less humor in it this time. "Heh, tell that to your cousin. I'm starting to get the feeling that he's not real fond of me, or my company." "I get the sense that the feeling is mutual, Mister Hammer. You're none too fond of my...cousin, are you?" There's almost an 's' in there somewhere, but it's cut off quickly. He pauses a moment to consult with the tailor about the cut of the jacket. "Really? That long? You think?" He sighs. "I suppose. The whole point is to break out of my pattern a little bit." "No, not at all," The reply is almost a bit to quick and the tone artificially light. "I've always looked up to Tony. Y'know, he's considered the golden boy among us industrialists. And Howard- his dad- was truly an inspiration to me. Even an idol." There's actually a grain of truth in that- Justin did look up to Howard Stark and Tony both. It wasn't until he was older and fighting to build up and then keep afloat his business that he grew bitter toward both of them. Howard Stark can't quite hide the little bit of a smile from appearing at that. A genuine one, even. Though he's the master of a poker face, so it lasts only moments. "Why /do/ you compete with us so...energetically, Mister Hammer? You'd better serve your company if you placed your energies into creating the best product you can and not worrying so much about competition. It's a big market. And, well, the reality is, people are always going to want guns." /You have no idea what it's like to have to build something from scratch, that's why,/ Justin thinks behind the grin he still wears. He does catch the smile from Howard, but he doesn't connect it with anything. "Well, it's just competition... Competition keeps business healthy, y'know?" Oh, to be a telepath. On second thought, it's a good thing that Howard doesn't know what Justin is thinking. The temptation to lecture would be too great. "I suppose. Just as long as that competition doesn't turn to obsession. And just as long as you don't let your own product suffer through your distraction." As he has a tendency to, Howard's talking not like a 27-year-old. It's far too sage, and not really in a know-it-all way either, though that's how most would read him. Hammer is beyond that advice. He's already advanced well into the obsessive stage of things, and it /has/ hurt his business, and him. The older-yet-younger CEO lets his expression drop finally. How is it that this cocky kid always seems to sound like a seasoned veteran? "Since Hammer Industries is, by comparison to Stark, still a newcomer to the market, it's hard not to want to try and establish a little dominance. That's all. I like to think that it's that struggle that has made HI stronger than some of the... Inherited companies." "Stark earned its place, Mister Hammer. We're not old money, you know. Tony's grandfather came from humble beginnings. He came out of the Depression a bit better than his peers due to absolutely shrewd saving and industriousness. That small amount was invested in his son, which in turn became the Stark Industries you see today. Tony had the guts to shatter a proven revenue model on moral grounds. The fact that he didn't sink the company in doing so, and the fact that Stark remains a dominant force, is to his absolute credit." Howard picks up his jacket and settles it over his shoulders after having a quick word with the tailor. He steps up to Justin and looks the other man in the eye. "No Stark has ever set out to dominate. We don't treat it like a game. We just make the best product we can, and the accolades follow." He smiles with his lips only, then turns to step away. "Good day, Mister Hammer. I must be off." /Well, y'know what, Grandpa Stark wasn't the only one who came from more humble beginnings.../ In response Justin just glares. The way the kid talks just... Isn't normal. He's either a terrible know it all, or there's something just not right here. Most lab-rats don't get that into the history of their companies. Even if they are related to the founder somewhat distantly. Hammer doesn't respond verbally, instead just watching as Stark takes his leave. What Howard said is just salt in the wound, more perceived evidence of the Stark's elitist natures. Once the other man has left, Justin finally returns to his original business at the shop, though far more subdued than he was before. Category:Log